


Does He Do This Often?

by XathanialWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XathanialWrites/pseuds/XathanialWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grif catches Simmons cross-dressing, it's quite a shock.... But what he really couldn't have guessed is how he'd feel about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Do This Often?

**Author's Note:**

> This has graphic M/M bj scenes in it so be aware of that going into this.

He stood in the doorway to his boyfriend's bedroom; he's come to ask a question but completely forgot what it was when he'd seen the other man staring at himself in the mirror- he was wearing a tight button-up shirt,  an  short pleated skirt, and knee-high stockings. Initially Grif was shocked to see his boyfriend dressed like that but after the shock had settled in Grif felt a wave of pressure in his abdomen. He shifted from one leg to the other uncomfortably before clearing his throat to get Simmons' attention. 

The man in the room spun around quickly to face Grif ; he spun quickly enough that Grif was able to catch sight of dark purple laced panties beneath the skirt. Another wave of pressure flared up in Grif's groin again. 

" Dex I-" Simmons was immediately defensive and it was obvious by his tone and facial expression that he was extremely flustered. Grif put up a hand to silence the taller man. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dexter asked; he was slightly upset that his boyfriend didn't trust enough to let him know but he was more upset that he'd missed out on seeing Simmons in drag before.  

"I just- I didn't- I'm  sorry." Simmons stumbled over  his words until he managed an embarrassed apology. 

"There's no need for that." Grif said, stepping towards Simmons and put his hands on the man's hips. It was not apparent to him that the sight of Simmons in drag was making him hard. "I'll support you in whatever you decide to do." He pulled the man against him and when Simmons' face flamed bright red and he muttered an almost inaudible, "Oh", Grif knew that his partner could feel the pressure of Grif's dick against his own. 

"I actually happen to like it," Grif admitted, his own blush growing to match his boyfriend's. 

"I can tell." Simmons replied sheepishly. By now, Grif could feel his dick pressing against his pants as he thought of the panties that he'd caught a glimpse of moments before. 

"Yeah..." Grif began, "I'd like to see what else you wearing, too." He admitted. 

"Oh yeah?"  Simmons replied, keeping his voice low. He then guided Grif's hand from his own hip to the zipper of his skirt, "I wouldn't be opposed to showing you..." Simmons managed to stutter.

Grif felt another wave of st im ulation in his groin and he slowly unzipped the man's skirt which them slipped down his over his waist and landed softly around his ankles. 

Simmons, who was looking for a way to hide his blushing face- took the time to step out of the skirt and kick it aside; Grif took that time to admire the way Simmons' clothes clung to his body and silhouetted his figure.  He especially took note of the way his panties were fighting against the man’s growing erection. 

Grif grabbed Simmons by the hips again and pulled their bodies against each other once again; this time he took advantage of the situation and thrust his hips against the other man’s. A small moan managed to escape past Simmons’ lips. 

“You like it when I grind against your dick?” Dexter purred at his partner. 

Richard’s response was another small moan when the action was repeated and  Grif  pushed his hips against his boyfriend again. 

“I guess you do,”  Grif  moved his hands from the man’s hips to the top of his shirt and began unbuttoning it. While  Grif  was doing this, Simmons was tracing Grif’s waistband with his own fingers  against his boyfriend’s skin. When Dexter finished unbuttoning Dick’s shirt she placed his palms against his partner’s chest and slid them up to push his shirt off over his shoulders. 

After the shirt was off and he was standing in his room in nothing but lacy panties and black stockings, Simmons was desperate to put his hands- and his mouth- on his boyfriend. He pushed  Grif  against the wall that wasn’t far behind them. He then moved his own hands to the other man’s pants and unbuttoned them before pulling them down and getting onto his knees. 

“Simmons…” Grif breathed; by then he was fully erect and Simmons’ closeness to his dick sent another wave of pressure through it. 

Simmons was just as hard as  Grif  was; he wanted to suck Grif off just as much as  Grif  wanted Simmons to suck him off.  Simmons then grabbed his boyfriend’s boxers and slowly pulled them down over his erection and down to his ankles where they rested along with his jeans.  Grif  allowed a small noise to escape his lips when the waistband of his shorts pushed against his hard dick as Simmons was pulling them down. 

Both men were now standing in Simmons’ bedroom, mostly undressed and incredibly horny. The man on his knees leaned forward so that  Grif  could feel his breath against his dick. 

“Don’t play with me, Dick.” Grif tried to sound demanding and powerful but his voice betrayed his wants and the desperation made it sound exasperated and breathy. 

Simmons obeyed Grif’s command but not the way he wanted him to. He lightly licked the  tip of Grif’s cock and when the man shuttered in pleasure, a wave of pleasure jolted through Simmons as well. He could feel the fabric of his panties fighting against his erection and his face flamed bring red once again. Grif could feel the heat of Simmons’ embarrassment and it made his dick hard enough to the point where it hurt him. 

“Simmons, ple-. “Grif cut himself off with a moan when Simmons took Grif’s dick in his mouth. Grif’s moan turned his boyfriend on even more and it caused a stressed erection that was now begging him for relief, the fact that  Grif’s  fingers were intertwined in Simmons hair didn’t help it either. 

The downed man wrapped  his tongue around his boyfriend’s dick and began moving back and forth slowly. Grif, who was tense with desperation and filled with painful need, was biting his bottom lip and pulling Simmons hair in an attempt to keep quiet so that the rest of the base remained ignorant to what the couple was doing. 

Simmons began moving against the man’s dick quicker and quicker and Grif couldn’t help but grip Simmons’ hair as well as trying, but ultimately failing, to fight the urge to thrust his hips against his boyfriend’s mouth. Simmons took note of  Grif’s  inability to control his hips and decided to take  Grif  in more; Simmons started to deep-throating Grif’s dick and moving more aggressively against him. He also started running his hands along the  inside of  Grif’s  thighs and gently brushing his fingers against his boyfriend’s scrotum while he moved his tongue around against his partner’s dick. 

The kneeling man moved back and forth against Grif until Grif was panting, “I’m going to cum! Oh god, Simmons.” 

He was almost too loud and Simmons felt his face burn right before he pulled away from Grif’s dick. 

“No,” The man breathed immediately, “Keep going… please…” 

Grif was begging Simmons and his pleas only sent yet another wave of pressure through his own dick. He didn’t know how much longer he could go- it was hurting him. Simmons smirked at his  counterpart before purring, “Why should I? I could just use my hand,” He paused, “or I could make you do it yourself.” 

“No please,” His response was rushed and his voice was desperate for pleasure, “Simmons please; please suck me off. Make me cum.” Grif panted his pleas and the sensation Simmons felt caused a moan to force through his lips. He then put them back over his partner ’ s dick and started sucking again.  Grif  lost control of his hips and Simmons was taking him all the way to the base of his cock. Grif was moaning loudly because not only had he lost control of his body, but of his voice as well. 

“I’m going to- Fuck! Babe!” He voiced loudly right before he was overcome with pleasure that blurred his vision and weakened his legs.  He looked at the man on his knees just in time to see him swallow something and wipe his mouth. A hot blush overcame his body when he realized what his boyfriend was swallowing and wiping away. 

“I- ” Grif was embarrassed that he’d let himself get out of control but he didn’t have time to talk about it because he was quickly cut off by his boyfriend’s lips against his own. 

Simmons kissed  Grif  hard and allowed himself to grind against his boyfriend's hips. He moaned lightly in response to the pressure he had created against his dick. Grif managed to get control of his thoughts again and used his composure to his advantage. He put his hands on Simmons' bare shoulders and pushed him back until the other man stumbled back onto his bed.

Dexter stood back to admire his panting boyfriend- his pale skin was damp with sweat, his chest was rising and falling in a quick  rhythmic  pattern, and most of all  Grif  loved the way Simmons' dick was pushing against the lacy panties that he wore and the way they cupped the man's cock.

Griff smirked, everything about his boyfriend reeked desperation. "So now it's your turn, huh?"  Grif  began before leaning over and gently rubbing Simmons' dick through the thin lace. The man moaned in a way that almost commanded  Grif  to keep going, "Or I could just make you finish yourself."  Grif  parroted back to the man beneath him before pulling his hand away from his parter's cock. 

"N o, please." Simmons begged; his voice was breathy and he  panted  his pleas. "I'll be fast," He was desperately trying to persuade  his  boyfriend to get him off. "I promise..." 

Grif feigned pondering, "Alright," He paused, "I'll get you off, you slut." Grif knew that Simmons liked being talked down to- he was  embarrassed  to say so but Simmons' pleasure was obvious to the other by his sharp intake and his slight shift on the bed.

The man on top pulled his partner to sit upright on the edge of the bed before slowly pulling off the man's lingerie and getting on his knees on the floor in front of the other. Grif ran his hands up the man's bare thighs and Simmons tangled his fingers in the other's hair. The kneeling man took no more time teasing his partner because he knew that the man wouldn't last long at that rate. He put one hand on Simmons' dick and began moving up and down quickly;  the friction caused Simmons to moan uncontrollably. With his other hand,  Grif  cupped his boyfriend's balls and rubbed against them gently with his thumb. 

Grif  continued to do this until his partner was moaning, "Don't stop, Dex! Dexter I'm gonna- Fuck!" Then the man on his knees slowly dragged his hands away from the man's dick and scrotum. Simmons was panting quickly and heavily to the point where it almost sounded like the man was hyperventilating. Simmons was now moaning "please" over and over again because he was so close to cumming it was  excruciating .

Grif looked up at his boyfriend and smirked again before moving closer and taking the entirety of Simmons' cock in his mouth. He roughly and quickly moved against it; deep-throating his parter's erection. It only took a few moments of rubbing his throat and tongue against the man's dick before Simmons climaxed and was filled with  ecstasy  and pleasure. Grif fought the urge to spit out the man's cum and swallowed the fluid for the other's sake.

The two men then crawled up to the top of the bed together;  Grif  took Simmons in his arms and they pressed their damp naked bodies together. This time, however, their touches weren't for pleasure but for comfort. 

"I love you." Simmons whispered into the silence; he was still hot and panting in Grif's arms. 

"I love you too." Grif replied, closing his eyes  and  cuddling up to the other's back before of the two of them fell asleep in each other's company. 


End file.
